


Don't Leave Me Here Alone

by lydia_rogue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, CRDL is a dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, blind!Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After team CRDL harasses Velvet in the lunchroom, she skips class and runs back to her dorm. Blake alerts the rest of team CFVY to what's happened and so they come to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Here Alone

Velvet had been excited when Doctor Oobleck asked her to be his assistant for the freshman history class, but now she was regretting it. Squeezing in that extra class meant she had lunch at the last minute before class and a) invariably missed the rest of her team and ended up eating alone and b) was always the last person to get to advanced sparring.

Today she was going to be late. Glynda was nice, but it was a standing rule that if you were late, you sparred next, and Velvet just didn’t feel up to fighting today.

 _What a freak!_ They were just a bunch of bigoted freshmen, but the laughter echoed in her ears, making her feel off kilter. Even if she had tried fighting, she would have no doubt lost quickly and painfully.

So instead of heading to class, she headed back to her dorm, chucking her bag in the corner and curling up in a ball on her bed.

It took all of ten minutes for the rest of the team to find her.

At some point, she’d be strong enough to tell Blake that she didn’t need to text Fox whenever Blake saw her getting bullied, but today was not that day.

Fox let out a quiet curse when he kicked the bed in his haste to get to her, scrambling up next to her and pulling her into his lap. “Blake texted.” Velvet nodded as he stroked her back, hiding her face in his shoulder. “Glynda let us go when we explained, though she expects us all to spar next time.”

Velvet felt the bed dip on either side of where she and Fox were tangled together.

“Who was it?” Coco asked, reaching out to gingerly touch her shoulder.

“Blake didn’t tell you?” Velvet mumbled. Fox kissed the top of her head, just behind her ears.

“We were only told you were harassed, visibly upset and not headed towards class.”

 _What do you send a cat Faunus as thanks? A whole tuna, perhaps?_ Velvet thought almost nonsensically. She wouldn’t, of course. (But a batch of Yatsuhashi’s cookies would show up in team RWBY’s dorm within a week, she could guarantee it). Blake wasn’t open about who she was and Velvet respected that. She flinched when Yatsuhashi gently touched her ears. They didn’t really hurt any more, but they ached with the memory of Cardin’s hands.

Fox’s arms tightened around her. “Say the word and we’ll end them.”

“They’re just stupid freshmen,” she muttered. “They just caught me off guard.” They knew that wasn’t really it, but they also knew not to push. Velvet took issue with violence against anyone who wasn’t Grimm - she had begged Coco not to kill a spider their first week as a team - but she never talked about it with anyone.

“They knew you’d be alone at lunchtime, though. If Blake saw, why didn’t she help?” Yatsuhashi asked, gently stroking her ears. As her oldest friend, she trusted him more than anyone to help her forget the phantom pain.

Velvet stiffened. “She has her reasons. I know them and respect them and think she did the right thing for herself and she still did as much as she could safely do; Blake’s a good person she did her best, please know that,” Velvet’s voice rose and sped up as she spoke, getting frantic by the end. She couldn’t tell her teammates about Blake - the only reason she knew was because Faunus always knew their kin. She would never out the younger woman to anyone, but she didn’t want them to hate her.

“But there were others who witnessed it too,” Coco said, voice flat.

Velvet nodded. “Freshmen who are afraid to make enemies so early on.” But the excuse felt flat, even to her. 

“I’m not letting you eat alone anymore,” Yatsuhashi declared.

“Never again,” Coco echoed.

Fox pulled back from her just far enough to claim a kiss, just a soft press of lips against hers. “Shouldn’t have talked us out of it in the first place, Bunny.” 

Velvet can’t help but smile as Coco and Yatsuhashi make their excuses and leave.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd struck me as odd that Velvet is in a class with freshmen, but I think she's fulfilling a role of like a mentor or TA to help make sure Dr. Oobleck gets papers graded and to class on time etc.
> 
> (I am still working on Fallout: Remnant. I've got most of chapter 2 written and a decent chunk of chapter 4. I haven't been able to continue my playthrough of Fallout for A Sniper and His Courier for a variety of reasons, but hope to pick that up again later this week as well. You guys are all amazing!)


End file.
